nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Bean
Queen Bean is the ruler of the Beanbean Kingdom during the events of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. She is an obese Beanish with purple hair and an orange dress, and is the mother of Prince Peasley. Lady Lima acts as her aide and her adviser when she needs assistance. History ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' During Cackletta's attempted takeover of the Beanbean Kingdom, she forced Queen Bean to swallow a Belly Blech worm, making her powerful but enraged. When Mario and Luigi arrive in the throne room, Cackletta sends Queen Bean after them, leading to a fight and the queen being knocked out. After the fight, Lady Lima appears and explains that the queen's infection can only be cured through a soda called the Chuckola Reserve, found in Chucklehuck Woods. For Queen Bean's sake, Mario and Luigi go to the woods. They manage to acquire the Reserve and deliver it to the queen, returning her to her original size. Now sane, she promises to assist them however she can in stopping Cackletta. In her mutated state, Queen Bean develops a more muscular build, her feet grow bigger and her eyes turn red. When Mario and Luigi fight Queen Bean in this state, she initially attacks the brothers by slamming her arms onto the ground to create a powerful shockwave that can be dodged by jumping. After every time the queen performs this attack, she advances a bit closer to the brothers. She will do this until she finally gets close enough to the brothers to attack them by pounding her arms onto them, which can be counterattacked by hammering. When Mario or Luigi uses his hammer to attack Queen Bean's body on offense, she will move farther away from them until reaching her original location in the battle. Queen Bean's body takes extremely little damage from hammer attacks, and she counterattacks jumps with the sharp crown on her head. Her arms however, take normal damage from jump attacks and are unaffected by solo hammer attacks, as they are up in the air. If only one of Queen Bean's arms is remaining, the battle will still be the same as when both of her arms are present, except her shockwave attack will be faster, yet less powerful. Finally, when both of Queen Bean's arms are degenerated, her crown will be lost, thus making her much more vulnerable to jump attacks. In this state, the queen will simply only attack by spitting bouncing beans at the brothers that can be dodged by jumping. However, if one of the brothers manages to jump on a bean - rather than over it - the bean will become a Beanie and join the battle alongside Queen Bean. This will happen until a maximum of three Beanies are present in the battle. After two full battle rounds of Queen Bean's arms being degenerated and her crown missing: her crown will return, arms will regenerate, all Beanies in the battle will disappear, and the entire process repeats. In the game's ending, she and Peasley see Mario, Luigi, and Peach off from the Beanbean International Airport, while giving them a wrapped "gift" of Bowser. During this scene, she wears a different dress from previously, having yellow spots and lower rim and a white high collar, as well as holding a fan and bean-topped staff. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, Queen Bean drops the Queen's Token badge upon defeat. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Queen Bean makes a cameo as part of the Hooskin Trading Quest, as a photo of hers is received after trading in the Book of Ruins, and is traded off for the Lost Camera]]. A Beanish tourist watching the Mad Skillathon in Wakeport will mention his queen when spoken to, noting her super strength. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Mario & Luigi characters Category:Royal characters